More Than That
by Haleb heart
Summary: What really should've happened in 7x09 for Haleb. One shot.


Caleb smiled as he opened his hotel room door to find Hanna standing there waiting for him.

"Hey," he said, casually leaning up against the doorframe.

"Um, I'm just stopping by to tell you that I'm going to be off the grid for a couple of days," the blonde looked down and fiddled with her fingers as she spoke.

His protectiveness kicked in at the vague speech she was giving him, "Why? What's going on?"

"I'm going to New York, I have to do some leg work for the design company Lucas and I are building."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, thanks."

"I mean, it's no trouble, this room is getting kind of old actually-"

"Caleb, I'll be fine," the blonde interrupted him, taking a sharp breath.

"Okay..." A moment of silence passed between the two before he spoke up again, "Um, where are you going to stay?"

She looked at him, a twinkle of fear and nervousness in her eyes, "I don't know yet."

Quick glances were exchanged before she said the words he so desperately didn't want to hear, "Anyways, I have to go."

His small smile faded, "Have a safe trip, I guess," he tried to play it cool.

Hanna glanced at the boy one last time before taking a deep breath, quickly turning on her heels, about to flee the hotel. The brunette had walked out of his room to watch her leave again, praying she would turn back around to look at him one last time before she disappeared. She had gotten half way down the hall before she stopped, her feet had refused to move another step. The blondes mind ran a million miles a minute, trying to get her feet to move in any direction, willing herself not to turn back, but silently giving anything to be in Caleb's arms again. In that moment, she didn't exactly know what she was doing, all she knew is that she needed him, she needed his safety one last time incase she didn't come back. Her body turned around, almost tripping over her own feet as she quickly walked back over to the boy. Caleb gave her a slightly confused look which then settled into a smile as her arms wrapped around him and her head laid on his chest. She closed her eyes, taking note of every tiny detail like how soft his shirt was, how she could hear the jump in his heartbeat when she touched him, how his muscles relaxed against her, how he smelled. He didn't think it was possible to hug someone as tightly as he did in that moment with Hanna. The boy let her go as he felt her start to move, but he didn't let her go far. His hand slipped to her cheek while the other stayed on her shoulder, both searching each others eyes. She could feel his hot breath tingle on her lips, and he hers as they ever so slowly inched forward towards each other. She wanted to tear away from his grasp, to run, but she also desperately wanted to kiss him. Caleb looked into her bright eyes, desperately wanting to finally connect their lips. She moved her head to the side just as he was about to close the distance between her, only to be met with his hands cupping her cheeks and making her look at him.

"Don't. Don't run." His voice rough but soft and soothing.

Hanna looked him in the eye, forgetting about everything else around them. Every old spark between them reignited in that single moment. Every feeling she ever had for him, the love, lust, anger, passion, all filled her. She barely had time to think before her lips were on his, butterflies in both of their stomachs, as their eyes drifted shut in pure bliss. His hands moved down to her waist, pulling her close to him. Her hands moved to link around his neck. He gently bit at her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth, letting each other explore the all too familiar territory.

"Caleb," she pulled back, her hands going to her sides and walking back so he could no longer hold her.

The boy could sense her uneasiness, "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me," he soothed.

"We can't... I don't want to..." She could hardly form complete sentences.

Caleb looked hurt, the concern from his face fell, "I'm sorry.. I thought you wanted to."

"No, Caleb, it's not that I don't want to do that.. We just can't, it's not safe anymore," she argued, her feelings getting the better of her as she stepped forward and placed one hand on his cheek.

He placed his hand over hers, taking it away from him, "I know it's not safe anymore, it's never going to be safe Hanna. But I'm willing to risk it. I mean, I don't even know what this is, if we're even risking anything by doing what we just did."

The blonde looked up at him, hot tears pricking the sides of her eyes, "You know I would risk it, I'm just not safe to be around right now. One day you'll understand, you just have to be patient with me and-"

"I have to be patient with you? I've been nothing but patient!" His sorrow turned to anger.

"Listen, when I come back from New York everything should be okay, then we can talk," the girl tried to ration with him.

"So you make one trip out to Lucas and that magically fixes everything?" He spat, walking back inside his room.

"It's more complicated than that," she argued, following behind him.

"How? How is it more complicated?"

"I can't tell you, you just have to trust me Caleb."

"I do trust you! You're one of the only people I have ever trusted. But secrets are different than trust. I'll do trust but I won't do secrets with you, not again."

"Just listen to me, for once would you just listen to me."

"I am listening, I've been listening! Listening to you being with Jordan, regretting our kiss that night at The Lost Woods, telling me you broke up with Jordan, asking if we're still friends. And I lied, we're not friends, I don't want friends."

"W-we're not?"

"No. Friends isn't good enough for me anymore Hanna."

"Caleb, please-"

"I made a mistake being with Spencer, I know that, but seeing you with Jordan made me realize just how big of a mistake it was. But you two were together and I wasn't going to ruin that. But, now that you're broken up, I can't do just friends, not with you."

"Neither can I but its not safe!"

"I don't care about safe! I just want you!" He ran his hands through his hair, walking over closer to Hanna.

"God, Caleb, what do you want me to say?! That I want you too? Because I do, I do more than anything but I need you safe."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. I saw it, you won't be okay, not if you're with me."

"What do you mean you saw it?" He looked at her.

Hanna looked up at him, shaking her head, "Nothing, just forget I said anything. I need to go."

He gently grabbed her arm as she went to walk away and pulled her back up against him, "Tell me."

"No." She spat.

"Either you tell me or I'll find out myself."

He looked her dead in the eyes, not budging from where he stood. They stood in silence as she tried to wear him down.

"Fine. I'll tell you," she huffed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The boy sat next to her, looking at her impatient to know.

"I had a dream the other night. We were all together, you, me, and the girls. We were walking and you and I strayed from the group but as soon as we did, a car came speeding up so you pushed me out of the way and let it hit you. You fell to the ground unconscious and that's when I woke up." She looked down, fiddling with her fingers as she told her story.

"Han, that was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything."

"But it does. Grunwald came to see me, she told me we have a darkness around us. And I've had dreams like this before, they're real."

"Then we can be extra cautious and don't believe anything Grunwald says, she doesn't know what we can do."

Hanna smiled a little at his words, "I can't have anything else happening because of me."

"Nothing is going to happen. But, if something were to happen, I would be okay, you would be okay. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she stood up.

He looked up at her confused, silently asking her to elaborate.

"You protected me in my dream, you tried to help me when Rollins took me, you've put your life in danger for me."

"Because I love you," he stood up next to her so there was just a tiny gap between their two bodies.

"Don't." She closed her eyes and shook her head taking a small step back, "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

"Because I don't want to hear it."

"Well too bad, I love you."

"Caleb, don't."

"I. Love. You." He stepped towards her withered word.

"Don't make me feel like this is my fault that we're not together. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"I don't care about that, I can take care of myself Hanna."

"Just let me go, please, I need to go," the tears in her eyes came flooding back as one single one dropped onto her porcelain skin.

"If you leave, I don't know if I can forgive you this time," he stated, watching her turn her back to him.

The tears started to flow more rapidly now, like acid burning her cheeks.

"I mean it Hanna."

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, walking towards the door and letting it close behind her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked, only for them to be replaced just as quickly as she had wiped them away. She had gotten to the same spot as a little while earlier before she stopped again. She felt her phone vibrate and she took it out of her back pocket.

 _Caleb:_

 _I love you._

She slid her fingers across her screen, opening up a picture of her and Caleb as her phone background. She had found it just a few weeks before she broke up with Jordan, and every time she looked at it she smiled and remembered the memories she had with him and the life they had planned. The life she so desperately wanted to have. The tears fell onto her phone, her vision fuzzed and blurred as she shoved her phone back into her pocket and ran as fast as her feet would take her back into Calebs hotel room.

"Caleb?" She yelled, frantically looking around.

She saw him through the doorway of the bedroom, standing there waiting for her. She smiled ever so slightly and ran back into his arms. Tears once again rushed from her cheeks, caught by Caleb's shirt, but these were a mix of happy and sad tears. Now, she knew what she wanted, she knew she didn't care what the repercussions were, they would get through that together.

"I'm so s-sorry," she sobbed, clinging onto his shirt.

His arms wrapped around her, "I'm just glad you're back."

She looked up at him, eyes glazed and cheeks stained red, "I'm not leaving you again."

He smiled slightly, "I won't let you."

She laughed a little and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying his embrace...

x-x-x

"Excuse me? Ma'am, wake up," someone shook her.

Hanna groaned, rubbing her eyes and letting them adjust to the light flooding in.

"What?" She mumbled, still hazy and groggy.

"We've arrived in New York," the figure said.

She was finally conscious of her surroundings. She was in a stuffy plane, a crick in her neck, and some couple next to her laughing.

"Oh, um, thank you," she smiled at the attendant who then left.

It ha all been a dream, she had really left him again.

x-x-x

Don't hate me, don't hate me. Last month was insane but I hope this semi makes up for the lack of updates and I'll update AIL by Friday for anyone who's interested in that, and I'll also post another one shot bc I've been so sucky lately. Buuuut can we talk about Haleb lately? They're rising so fast and I'm so ready for the rumored sex scene in the next few episodes and an actual kiss bc they totally would've kissed if Hanna hadn't moved away but we got TWO Adorable Haleb hugs so I'm completely okay with that. And does anyone watch MTV's Scream? I just saw the finale and holy woah I'm not even okay, I've been back stabbed and lied to and I literally sat in front of my tv wanting to cry, reevaluating everyone I currently trust... I hope everyone had a lovely summer and don't forget to review, they make me smile and really help my motivation to write more! 3 -K


End file.
